


Bridge

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: As Adults, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: What better place to start a blind date than a bridge.





	Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Update 17 - I think this is my last update of this series for the day. I will finish the last few this week and update and then it's all done. Been on a mega-mission to finish as much as can today, even though most have been written for months... I mean MONTHS!! The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas, and the prompt is the title.
> 
> I have no beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf or get any cashola from writing this. I just have a mind that likes to tinker with their lives <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and cookies ;)

It was cold, and dark, and to be quite honest, Derek had just about given up thinking that this was a good idea - the waiting - he should just home and put this blind date down to a total no show. He should know better than to let Cora and Laura talk him into shit like this. Hadn’t he been burned enough over the years with Jennifer and Kate? Why couldn’t he just remain an eligible bachelor with no intention of dating or marrying? Why couldn’t he just be, himself?

To be honest, this was the only date he’d allowed himself on since he and Jennifer had split nearly three years ago, and while he hadn’t been a hermit, he had steered clear of anyone who seemed like they were interested in more than friendship. Erica had tried, but he put paid to that and met Boyd shortly after and introduced them… they were perfect together. And when he met Jordan, who clearly wanted to know him better, but at least hadn’t tried to kiss him or anything, he brought him round for siblings night, and he hit it off with Laura quicker than anything anyone had expected, and they had been inseparable since. When Derek met Issac through the abuse programme backed by a local centre, Issac looked up to Derek so hard that Derek had started to feel uncomfortable, but movie night with Cora had sorted that in a blink.

Basically Derek’s sisters were sick of Derek getting the short end of the romance stick, and wee set that they had found the perfect person, if that even exists. So here Derek was, waiting for someone with a name of Stiles, who would be wearing blue and orange, they were ten minutes late as it was, Derek had arrived early, and he was only giving 5 more minutes. Just five.

The bridge in the preserve wasn’t big, just a small one over the creek that rain through it, just enough water trickling though to create that extremely calming atmosphere when Derek picked up someone hurrying towards the bridge. Probably a runner, Derek thought off-hand, until the figure that emerged from the trees was a guy with a slight build wearing blue and orange.

‘Hey, um, are you Derek?’ The guy said even closer now on the bridge maybe 10 feet away.

Derek nodded, and then cleared his throat. ‘Yeah, are you Stiles?’

‘Yeah, thats me. Stiles Stilinski, And you are Cora and Laura’s brother right? They told me loads about you. Everyone has actually, more since I got back. You wanna walk and talk?’ Stiles gestured over his shoulder easily.

Derek nodded again, and walked towards him, letting his eyes roam over him. Broad shoulders and slight waistline. Honeyed voice and eyes that disarmed him a little, and felt familiar. Then he reran over what Stiles said.

‘Who is everyone?’

‘Well there’s your sisters,’ Stiles began, ‘and Jordan and Erica have been talking you up, and my bro Scott knows Issac from work, and they’ve both mentioned you a few times recently, too. Seemed to think we’d get along since we were both set on not falling for someone, so we could keep each other company. Think they just don’t understand that for me, I am looking for someone in particular, and I’ll know when I know. Like, Ive had some bad relationships, and I’m over them, but, ‘ Stiles stopped walking and touched Derek’s arm gently, ‘I fell for this one guy, mega crush, really young but he didn’t know I existed, got into relationships, and then so did I, because thats what people do. I wanted us both to be in a place where we could see where we could go as friends first, because maybe you don’t remember the little bambi-kid with the run away mouth who would hang out with Cora. The sheriffs kid who always snuck out to run in the preserve with Cora, or the little kid who saw your cry when your first girlfriend broke your heart in high school by moving away, and offered you a hug because hugs always made things better.’

‘Mieczyslaw?’

‘Yeah, I only go by Stiles now. Not many people can say my name.’

‘Okay. I do remember you. You were a good kid. You and Cora were always getting into trouble.’

‘Yeah, and we mostly kept in contact.’ They walked slower, keeping a steady pace next to each other in a companionable silence until. ‘That bridge was symbolic, by the way. That was the bridge from me knowing about you to being able to get to know you... Bridges are so much more just crossing from one side to the other.’

Derek walked on, and Stiles spoke occasionally, and knew that he was right. Bridges were so much more.


End file.
